Becoming Of Powers
by Da Iggy Piggy
Summary: This is the story of a warrior, unaware of an event one day. His cockyness betrays him and he is captured by two aliens,
1. Two Men

  
  
  
Title: Becoming of a Power  
Author: Paul "Paulie" Igyarto  
  
Summary: This is the story of a warrior, unaware of an event one day. His cockyness betrays him and he is captured by two aliens,  
and sent to a base in the ocean. Here he plans an escape with two other warriors held captive.  
  
_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._..-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.  
  


**Becoming of a power**  


( Two men.)  
  
  


It was just a normal day in the lifetime of Gohan, he had gone to Orange Star High School that day only to see two new students. When the final period was over, he went outside to greet the two. They than turned around and glared at Gohan. Gohan was trying to be cool, so he said cockily, "Do you have a staring problem?" The guy on the left than went running at him, picking him up onto his shoulder, and slammed him into a nearby wall leaving Gohan indented into the brick. Gohan looked dumbfounded as he fell out of his casing. He than stood up enraged. He went super saiyan, flying at the man and trying as hard as he could to punch him, only to receive a left hook in the jaw sending him flying through the wall this time. Now Gohan was livid. He arose mad as fuck, and fired an energy wave at the man, connecting and causing a huge explosion.   
  
By this time, they had gained many spectators who thought that Gohan just killed one of these mysterious men. Then they saw his figure in the smoke, and Gohan was confused. He said, " Who are you two?" One of them said, " Why, don't you recognize us? We are the two most supreme fighters in the universe. We are capable of taking any form we wish. We have just taken disguise. In normal form, we are just two human shaped 3D puddles."   
  
Gohan was off guard trying to think back to a time where he had met these two. It was starting to come to him when he looked up to be shot with tranquilizer dart, and than pass out.   
  
He awoke in an underwater base locked in a cell with Vegetto and Pan. He screamed, "ERRRR WHO THE FUCK DO THEY THINK THEY ARE??!!??!" Vegetto glanced at him, lying down and said, " Chill man, we're gonna get out." Gohan went super saiyan and fired a Kamehameha at the barrier sealing the enterance only to have it backfire at him, knocking him against the wall and passing out again.   
  
He awoke, blurred vision and all, to the sound of Pan and Vegetto saying, "This..Man...is..p...etty..S..rong....We could pro.a.ly.us.e..hi..m." He couldn't make  
sense of it, though he felt positive about it. He awoke fully 2 hours later and stood up. Pan said to him, " We are trying to devise plan. You see, everyday these people let us out at a certain hour to have some rec time. Two guards escort us. You seem to have sufficient power, even though Vegetto and I are both superior. You will kill both guards on our signal, and we will escape than. Is that ok with you?"   
  
Gohan nodded, and than he grinned. He knew inside that he would escape with these two people, and they would figure out this mystery. He than fell asleep that night and dreamed, he would later realize it was revealing some of the background of these aliens.   
  
The dream was Gohan at the age of 13, just after Cell games. He was on namek with bulma searching for the Dragonballs. He heard a scream and turned around to see a figure he had never seen before, it glistened in the midday sun. He than saw it go behind a rock dragging a man. But than he saw a flash and heard a scream, and than saw the man being dragged step out from behind with a new man. Puzzled, he turned around and talked away with Bulma.   
  
  
_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._..-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Chapter 2: The Escape: In this next chapter Pan, Vegetto, and Gohan will put their plan into action. If they make it, they plan to find out what is going on in this base. If they don't they'll die, but attempt to be revived. You'll see in the next chapter of "Becoming of a Power." 


	2. the escape

Disclaimers: Ok I didn't own DBZ 

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

** becoming of a power**

( the escape) 

Gohan awoke to the sound of the guards drawing closer to his door. Still confused from his dream, he was signaled over buy Vegetto. He stepped over to the door and the guards opened it. He said, "Ok you get 1 hour, but no funny stuff!" Gohan looked at Vegetto and Pan, waiting for the signal to attack. Vegetto moved his fingers counting down from 3 and as he hit one, a tear of sweat trickled down Gohan's face. He withdrew the last finger and Gohan flew at one of the guards and kicked  


him to the ground. The other guard raised his gun and Gohan appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of his head. The man hit the other guard in mid air and they flew into an empty cell. Quickly, Vegetto closed the cell and the guards pounded and screamed, but the soundproof barrier reduced them to mimes.  
  
At this point, they went flying through the halls and taking out more guards. Unaware to them, they were being watched by two mysterious figures. They escaped the base in a high pressure tolerance sub, and returned to the surface. Gohan left Vegetto and pan and went to Bulma's to see if she remembered anything that had happened on Namek. Bulma said she did hear a scream, but was to busy staring at the Dragonball monitor and didn't mind it.   
  
When Gohan was walking back to the submarine, he saw a flash behind a boulder and ran behind it to investigate. He only found a strand of golden hair. He looked down at his shoes and saw that there was a spot of water on them. He was puzzled, and returned to the sub.   
  
He auto piloted back to the base only to be confronted by about ten other guards. Gohan felt a surge up his spine and went super saiyan. He kicked and punched at all the human guards leaving only two of those weird aliens as guards. He flew at them and went completely nuts. He threw every punch-kick combo he could imagine but couldn't land a single kick or punch.   
  
He began firing a whole barrage of renzoko energy dans and was making holes in the base's floor. The guards fell through the floor and swam and seemed to be dead from falling on their heads.   
  
Just than, he saw vegetto and pan in the background. He flew over to them, looking at the super saiyan form of vegetto. As he came closer, he was greeted by a huge boot to the mouth from vegetto and went flying back into the wall. He was out of ideas now. He hadn't a clue why Vegetto just done this. He yelled, "what the hell was that for?!?!?" Vegetto merely smirked, and than he turned around and was punched by a fist from the shadows and sent flying into another empty cell. Same thing happened to pan. Gohan locked them in.   
  
He than watched their bodies wave and look like solid liquid. They than exploded leaving the walls of the cells  
covered in water. Gohan's eyes widened as he than was hit in the side of his neck and knocked out. He dreamed of a dark shroud covering Vegetto and Gohan, their eyes red and blue. He saw them explode in the shroud and turn the shroud into a black puddle. He awoke held captive in a glass box with his ankles and wrists strapped into liquid straps as he was suspended in the air.  
  


_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Next time: Chapter 3: Badly Confused- In this next chapter, Gohan is still stuck in this torture chamber. He's thinking about what has happened so far and just becomes more confused. His confusion becomes frustration and rage....if you know anything about Gohan, you know what his RAGE means. 

Bye: IGGY


End file.
